Inevitably Wood's
by The RealDumbledoresGirl
Summary: Katie and Oliver are fighting their instincts. Their friendship is turning into something more. But what?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I've done some editing and re-writes and decided that I'll be finishing this story up. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One: **Who We Are

There are certain men that stand out in a girl's life. There's the first love, the best friend, the tormentor, the father, the brother, the bully and the true love. We all see something different in them and they all give us something in return, even if we don't believe it. When it comes to the ones you've loved, or thought you've loved, the list can seem endless or very short. There are so many types of love that it's hard to define them but I'm going to do my best.

The first man I ever loved was my father. He was the most amazing man I'd ever met and I was very fond of him. I'm not anything like my mum. She's proper, dainty, patient and kind. I, on the other hand, am stubborn, impatient, demanding and a bit of a tom-boy. Let's not forget reckless and maybe a little bit moody. But that never bothered her. She always said there was no doubt I was my father's daughter. I even looked liked him. I was blessed with my mother's figure and hazel eyes but everything else was a replica of my dad. My father was a tall man, six foot three. He always seemed so much bigger.

I was a bit awkward in my youth but being tall will do that to a girl. I had a nasty and painful growth spurt in fifth year and reached my current height of five foot ten. Thank Merlin some of the boys finally caught up with me or I'd never had a boyfriend. My dad was a muggle-born wizard. He grew up just outside of London and played football until he was accepted at Hogwarts. There he learned about Quidditch. That was it. It was love at first flight. He passed his athleticism and love for all sports to me. I guess I was the son he never had; though he claims he never wanted one.

When I was six years old I met a boy who used to pull my hair and throw rocks at me. I accidentally set his toy broom on fire. It was the first time I'd ever seen a boy cry. Our dad's were best mates at Hogwarts and were sorted into Gryffindor together. They did everything together; sat next to each other in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express, shared the small boat across the lake, made the house Quidditch team second year and even played the same position. Beaters.

Now while they had a lot in common they also had a lot of differences. My father was rubbish at Potions and Herbology while his mate excelled at them. Michael Bell and Mackenzie Wood were truly inseparable. I've heard the stories hundreds of times and each year they were a little more exaggerated. They were so close, in fact, that Mack named his son after my father and I was named after Mack. That's how Michael Oliver Wood and Katherine Mackenzie Bell came about. Our dads were the only ones who called us by our first names. Everyone else just said it was entirely too confusing. I could hear my mum's teeth grind whenever someone shouted for Katie Mack to come out. Our families spent numerous holidays together and took trips together and spent many summers attending Quidditch matches. I'm pretty sure I learned to fly before I could even walk.

Oliver and I have been through a lot together. He's three years my senior and would never let me forget it. When he went off to Hogwarts I missed him. Of course, I never would have admitted this to him. Eventually it was finally my turn to leave for the school I'd been hearing so much about my entire life and I couldn't wait.

In true older boy fashion, Oliver ignored me, refusing to associate with a lowly first year. But as I got older and he finished his prat stage, we grew closer. I don't know if I ever would've classified him as my best friend but I guess he was. At some ages, three years is just too much. But we had our moments and he was there for me and I for him, at least, when no one was looking. He put me on his Quidditch team second year, something I never expected but was eternally grateful for. I pulled him out of his pouts and sulks when we lost matches. He made sure to knock me down when I got too arrogant or cocky. We kept in touch when he left and saw each other on Holidays. I was the first one he told when Puddlemere offered him a spot on the reserve team and then when they moved him up. He was at St. Mungo's just about every day when I was cursed. He hadn't left my side since.

* * *

They were both out of Hogwarts now and Katie had just celebrated her nineteenth birthday not even a month ago. It was a cold day today. The rain was falling in a light drizzle and the chill of winter had yet to be overthrown by the warmth of spring. Oliver's arm was around her as she stood stiffly by the gravesite. Uncle Mack and Aunt Jenny were standing by my mum. Their arms wrapped around her protectively as though they could shield her from the pain. She was crying but Katie couldn't manage tears. It was Oliver's presence that kept her her comforted and safe.

His strength kept her from breaking. He clutched her tight and she knew that if he let go, she'd fly to pieces. Katie glanced around at the people standing by, listening to the words spoken about her beloved father. He was a well-liked sort of man. George, who'd lost his own brother, stood to Katie's right and silently offered his unwavering support. Alicia and Angelina were behind her, their eyes rimmed red from grief. She was surrounded by those who loved her the most but there would always be one person missing from that circle.

Katie hadn't even realized the minister had stopped speaking until Oliver led gently led her towards the casket. Katie laid a simple white rose atop the glossy surface. Leaning over her lips pressed against the waxed wood. "Goodbye dad," she whispered. "I'll miss you."

Katie watched as Oliver ran his fingers lightly over the wood and smiled before saying his own goodbyes. Meeting his gaze, he gave Katie an encouraging smile before offering her his hand. She took it without hesitation as he stood by next to her as people offered their condolences.

"I'm so sorry Katie," Alicia said, standing on her tip-toes to hug her friend tightly. "If you need me, please, please, just come over. Any time. Day or night."

Katie nodded and squeezed her friend back. "Thank you," she whispered.

Angelina embraced her. "It'll be ok. We love you. I'm here."

Katie looked into George's brown eyes and nearly broke then and there. His pain was all to real. It hadn't been too long since they'd lost Fred. He reached for her and she collapsed into his arms. George's hand combed through her hair as he rubbed her back. He met Oliver's eyes over Katie's shoulder. "I'm here for you love," he whispered, pulling away. George gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Glancing back at Wood, he said, "Take care of her."

Oliver nodded and pulled Katie gently from George's embrace, wrapping his arms around her. "Always."

The chill and rain had finally seeped through and perhaps a bit of the shock as well. Katie started trembling and shaking. "I'm cold," she whispered, leaning her head against Oliver's shoulder.

"Come on Katie," Oliver said softly, wrapping her in his coat. "I'll take you home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:** Who He Was

Katie couldn't bring herself to go home.

"She'd want you there, Katie," Oliver whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Katie shook her head. "I can't. I'm not ready. I can't go back there yet," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I can't be there and know he's never coming back."

Oliver could sense her panic and pulled her closer. "It's alright, love," he whispered. "We'll go to my place. You can stay there. As long as you need too. As long as you want."

"Thank you," Katie said, burrowing closer to his warm body. She felt his arms tighten as he took just a bit of the chill away.

Oliver took her to his flat for the rest of the day. He quickly started a fire and settled her in front before hurrying to his room to locate something dry and comfortable.

"All I've got are these," he said, setting a pair of sweats in front of her. "Don't think they'll fit."

Katie looked at the clothes and slipped out of her heels. "Thank you," she said, heading for the loo. She removed the wet clothes and hung them over his shower. His Puddlemere hoodie was warm and smelled just like him. It comforted her.

Katie returned to the living room and sat on the sofa. She was finally dry but felt nothing but the cold seeping through her bones. Oliver tried to talk with her but it was clear she wasn't paying attention as she stared into the fire. He wrapped a blanket around her and she curled up into the couch. He watched her for a while, making sure she knew he was there, even if they weren't saying anything. When she finally dozed off, he tucked her in and brushed her hair out of her face before heading to his room to get some sleep.

As the clock struck twelve, Katie woke with a start. She was disoriented and confused before she realized she was at Oliver's. Why was she at Oliver's? Everything rushed back to her and she choked back a sob. Her father was out there. Alone. He in the cold ground all alone in a dark cemetary. Panicking, Katie grabbed her shoes and hurried out the door.

"I can't leave him alone," she whispered, shutting the door behind her. "He can't be alone."

Oliver wasn't sure what woke him but something wasn't right.

"Katie?" he called, slipping out from under his heavy comforter. "Katie?"

He frowned when he didn't see her asleep on the couch. He checked the kitchen and the loo and started to worry when he couldn't find her. "Bollocks."

Hurrying back to his room, Oliver threw on a pair of trousers and a jumper and grabbed his wand before hurrying out the front door to the one place he knew she would be.

It was cold, wet and the rain was coming down harder. He could barely make out the figure but knew instantly that it was her. She was kneeling in front of her father's grave. Her long blonde hair was plastered to her face and he could see that his sweats were soaked through and through. He could hear her teeth chattering as he approached her desolate form.

Oliver's sigh was laced with pain. He would mourn with her but now he needed to be strong for her. She needed him right now and he would never let her down. Oliver placed a hand on her shoulder before sliding them under her arms to pull her off the muddy ground. Wrapping her in his arms, she buried her face in his chest. He just held her while she cried. Her body trembled and each sob was breaking his heart.

"I-I- just wanted him to have company," she choked out, shaking and trembling against him.

"I know love," he whispered against her hair, fighting back his own tears. Uncle Mike had been like a second dad to him. He'd always come to talk with him about Quidditch, girls and anything else he felt he couldn't tell his dad. The man had been a part of his life for twenty-one years and losing him was like having a hole in his heart. He pulled Katie closer and brushed her wet hair out of her face. Oliver kissed her gently on the forehead before wrapping her in his arms and apparating them back to his flat.

He quickly led her to the loo and grabbed a towel and wrapped her in its warmth. Oliver tried to dry her as best he could but she was drenched. Oliver took a good look at her pale face and the cold shivers that wracked her body and quickly turned the knobs in the shower. He let the water heat up while he stripped her out of her wet clothes.

He couldn't help but notice the way she'd changed. Katie had filled out while he'd been away and he admired her slim body and large breasts. Her legs endless and he wondered how he'd missed that beautiful body. Shaking his head and averting his eyes, Oliver led her into the shower and sat on the toilet, waiting for her to finish showering. He could hear her sobs and wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

When she was done, she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the warm towel he had waiting. Leading her back into his bedroom, Oliver found a pair of sweats for her to wear. She stepped into the warm clothes and he tucked her into his bed. She stared at the ceiling, not seeing him or anything else.

He sighed before taking a quick shower himself and changing into some flannel pants. She was in the exact position she'd been in when he went to shower. Her eyes were closed and he thought maybe she'd fallen asleep. He bent down and dropped a light kiss on her forehead, softly stroking her cheek. "We'll get through this," he murmured.

He was just getting ready to leave when she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave…" she whispered, meeting his eyes. "I-I don't want to be alone."

Oliver nodded and slid under the covers. Katie curled up next to him; resting her head on his shoulder as his arm came protectively around hers. He laid like that, comforted by the feel of her body pressed against his, until he heard the deep, even sound of her breathing. She was finally asleep. He idly stroked her soft hair and listened to the silence. He wasn't sure when it happened but his eyes began to close and his own breathing evened out.

Katie woke up, and blinked her eyes. They were swollen from crying and her head was pounding. It was awfully bright in the room and she buried her face into her pillow. Realizing that it was actually Oliver she was burrowing against she let out a small sigh. His arm was around her and she had a leg thrown over his while her hand rested on his chest and her head was cuddled against his shoulder. She sat up a bit but couldn't move very far. Her long hair was tangled in his fingers and trapped under his body. She didn't want to wake him so she carefully untangled her hair and moved slowly away from him. He let out a low grunt and she smiled a bit. He mumbled something before rolling over and freeing her from his grasp.

Katie slipped out of bed and quickly made use of the loo. She took a good look at herself in the mirror and was a bit surprised at what she saw. Her hair fell in disarray down her back and over her breasts, her hazel eyes looked pained, her face was pale beneath her tan and her smile was forced and a bit manic. She sighed and grabbed Oliver's toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Slow and silent tears fell as she watched herself brush her teeth. It was hard to believe he was gone. Katie wasn't sure how long she stood there, watching herself, lost in her memories but she just absentmindedly brushed her teeth, thinking about what it would be like without her father.

"If you're not careful you'll brush that side of your mouth away."

Katie looked up and noticed Oliver standing in the doorway. He was bare-chested, his flannels riding low on his hips. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and he was leaning against the door frame. His messy brown hair stood up in all sorts of directions and his large brown eyes were sleepy and warm. He had a small smile on his face as he watched her stare at him in the mirror, wondering what was going through her head.

Katie spit out the toothpaste before rinsing her mouth out with water. She turned to face him and leaned back against the sink. "I got a bit distracted," she murmured.

Oliver frowned and nodded, stepping forward to cup her face. He wiped the tears with his thumbs and kissed her on the nose. "You'll be okay Katie," he said softly, pulling her into a hug. "I promise."

Katie buried her face in his chest and tried not to cry, wanting to be strong for both of them.

"I know," she said, her voice muffled against his skin. "It's just so hard to know he's not coming back…"

Oliver pulled her closer and held her as she trembled. "I know love," he said softly. "I know." He gently pulled away and cupped her face once more. "He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. He'd want you to be happy, to be free, to remember the good times you had with him."

Katie nodded, her eyes were watery and she managed a small smile flitted across her face when a silly memory popped into her mind. She met Oliver's gaze and said, "Do you remember that time he took us to your first Quidditch match?"

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Yeah, and he was so excited that we were meeting the keeper for Puddlemere that he forgot to zip up his trousers."

Katie laughed. "And just before that he sat on the treacle tart and everyone thought he'd had a bit of an accident."

Oliver shook his head and grinned. "Then he tried to clean it up with Scourgify but somehow managed to make it worse."

Katie nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "He never let stuff like that bother him…"

"He was a great man Kate," he said softly. "A bloody great man."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** What He Did

I always knew that my dad would leave. At least, a part of me did. But I don't think I ever realized what it actually meant that he would be gone. My father worked hard at his job. He loved what he did and I know that he wouldn't have ever wanted to do anything else. Well, except maybe play Quidditch. That was more of a childhood dream. He loved to help people and was quite good at comforting others. He saw everything in black and white, right or wrong. There was hardly ever any gray. I suppose it's what made him a fantastic Auror.

I remember the first time I realized that my dad could die. I was eight years old and it was winter holidays. Uncle Mack had asked my dad to pick Oliver up from the station because he and Aunt Jo had to pick up Oliver's grandmother from the muggle airport. She was a bit odd that one. Grandmother Miranda always preferred to use muggle transportation after she married her second husband.

Oliver was fresh from Hogwarts, his head stuffed full of odd facts about the Dark Arts and what Aurors really did. Not even fifteen minutes into his arrival he had me in tears. We'd just flooed back to our house and Oliver and I were sitting in the living room and he was telling me everything about Aurors.

"That's right Katie," he said, his eyes dancing with mischief. "An Auror catches dark wizards. Evil wizards and if they don't catch them…they DIE! T heir heads explode and then the dark wizards eat their brains! But not before they curse them until their bodies look like a shrivelfig."

My lip trembled and I looked up at him and whispered, "You're lying. That's not true."

"Yes it is," he said, puffing out his chest. "I learned it at Hogwarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He looked at me and grinned. "Lots of dark wizards kill Aurors. That's what they do. Lots of Aurors DIE. Just like your goldfish."

"I HATE YOU OLIVER WOOD!" I screamed, standing up. I started pummeling him with my small fists, beating on him as hard as I could. I was crying and screaming and my face was red with anger. "THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT LIAR! AND A COWARD! YOU DON'T BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR!"

I remember my dad had to pull me off of Oliver. I was crying so hard I couldn't talk and I don't remember much of what my dad said to Oliver but I know he was shame-faced by the end. I didn't speak to him for most of break and he'd felt so bad that he wrote me this 'I'm sorry' card and gave me an entire cauldron full of my favorite candies. His Christmas present that year was also extra nice. He got me a kid sized Puddlemere United uniform and a new Quaffle. I don't think we've ever given each other something that didn't have to do with Quidditch.

* * *

Katie shook her head as she looked through the family abums of that Christmas. If looks could kill…Oliver Wood wouldn't be standing. It had been nearly a week since her father's funeral and she and her mum were going through some of her dad's things and looking around at all the pictures he'd taken. Oliver was off at a training camp and he'd said he'd stop in sometime this weekend when they were finished. Meanwhile, there were hundreds of pictures of her and her family, her and Oliver, her mum and dad and everyone in between. Her dad had liked to record everything. Katie was wearing a pair of old jeans and her father's favorite Puddlemere United sweater. She'd already gone through his closet and taken out the clothes she wanted to keep. It was much too big for her but she didn't care. It was like he was there with her.

"You remember this mum?" she asked, looking over at her mother's tired face. Katie's mum took the picture from her daughter's hand and smiled, lightly running her fingers over her husband who kept kissing her on the cheek. They were quite young in the picture. "I was your age here."

Katie rested her head on her mother's shoulder as they stared down at the picture. Her mum kept trying to push him off but was laughing all the while. They were clearly at Hogwarts and it looked liked they were sitting in the middle of the Qudditch pitch.

"Gryffindor had just beaten Slytherin. It was my birthday that day. We were in seventh year and your dad decided that he wanted to marry me." Her eyes welled up and she smiled through her tears, looking at her daughter. "Quite young but we made it work. Out families didn't approve, not until you came along."

Katie wiped her own eyes and sniffed before turning back to the album. She skipped ahead a few pages until she came to a picture of her dad holding two year old Oliver upside down. He was laughing and playing and Mack was making faces in the background. The next photo was of her and Mack.

"Oh!" her mum gasped, pulling the photo out. "You were two days old here. I'll never forget the look on Oliver's face when he first saw you."

Katie actually laughed when Oliver's lip curled up in disgust and he rolled his eyes. When the adults turned his head he poked her in the stomach. Baby Katie just stared at him with her large eyes before grabbing onto his finger. Oliver glared at her. Mack was laughing when he turned back to look at Katie. His eyes were full of adoration.

"Can I keep it?" she asked her mum.

"Of course, my darling."

Katie smiled down at the photo before looking at another of Mack, Oliver, her dad and herself. She was probably around five years old and she was dressed like a boy. She had mimicked Oliver's outfit that day and he had an arm slung around her and kept pulling her pony tail. She kept kicking him in the shin. Mack and Michael watched their kids and laughed, clapping each other on the back.

"My favorite men," she said softly.

She hadn't heard Oliver come up the stairs but when she felt a tug on her pony tail she instinctively hit him in the shin with the back of her knuckles.

"Prat," she muttered as he sat down next to her, giving her mum a kiss on the cheek and a light squeeze.

"And here I thought I was one of your favorite men," he said, feigning offense. Oliver slipped his arm around Katie's waist and pulled her closer so he could see the picture.

"I was awfully cute," he said. "Hey, who's that little boy?" Oliver pointed at Katie and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was," he said, laughing. "My mum's stopped into see you Aunt Mary and I'll warn you now. She has a whole basket full of haggis."

Katie and her mum exchanged looks before her mother let out a resigned sigh. "We all have crossed to bear," she mumbled as she left the room. "Your mother's Haggis is mine."

It was widely known that Oliver's mum was rubbish in the kitchen. But every year the family suffered through her cooking because she truly loved to do it. Oliver always said he'd have starved if it hadn't been for Katie's mum.

Katie nudged Oliver and handed him a picture of them covered in mud. "I didn't think you'd be back 'til tomorrow."

Oliver shrugged and dropped his arm from around her. "Sarah's out of town until tomorrow night. Thought I'd pop in today and head back tomorrow."

Katie furrowed her brow and tried to recall who Sarah was but her mind was coming up empty. She'd been awfully wrapped up in her father's injuries and then death she didn't realize Oliver had started dating someone. "Sarah?"

He glanced over at her before turning back to the picture. "Yeah, I told you about her didn't I? I met her at the Halloween Tourny victory party. "

"Oh…I didn't realize you were dating anyone seriously…"

"S'okay Bell," he said, tugging on her pony tail again. "You've had a lot on your mind."

Apparently so…she hadn't realized her best friend was involved with someone. And apparently it was leaning towards serious if he was going back to actually be with her. Katie felt a bit sick at the thought but quickly pushed the feeling aside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:** Why He Forgot

I remember when Oliver had his first girlfriend. It was his third year and I was still stuck at home with my mum and his. I think our mothers liked to trade kids. Aunt Jo didn't have a daughter and she liked to pretend that I was hers and the same went for my mum and Oliver. Anyways, I was eavesdropping on our parents one rainy, Saturday afternoon. It was the day before Oliver would be coming home for the summer Holidays. I was excited about the upcoming school year. Soon I'd get to shop for a wand and everything.

Earlier in the week Aunt Jo and Uncle Mack received a letter from Oliver asking if he could have a friend come to visit for a few weeks. A female friend. Well, Aunt Jo was awfully teary that week. Something about her 'baby boy' growing up. I was a bit jealous because I was supposed to be the only other girl in Aunt Jo's life and in Oliver's. Needless to say, I didn't make Samantha's visit very welcoming. As usual, the five of us went to greet Wood at the station and this time we'd be bringing back someone else.

I'll never forget what I was wearing that day because my mum and I got into a row about it. I had on a pair of muggle overalls and some dirty trainers. I was wearing one of Oliver's old Puddlemere United shirts I'd nicked from his drawer while he'd been at school. It was too big for me and bunched up around the waist. My hair was in two, long braids and I had dirt on my face. I'd just been playing outside practicing falling for when I fell off my broom playing Quidditch. I'd grown a lot that year so my overalls didn't fit very well. If it hadn't been for my height I'd say I looked around right years old instead of the eleven that I was.

We waited for the train to arrive and I sat on a bench tapping my foot and biting my nails. When Oliver stepped off I was actually shocked. He'd filled out since Christmas and his shoulders had begun to broaden and he'd shot up, least six inches taller than myself and I was pushing five foot five.

I watched in something crossed between awe and confusion when he helped the girl down off the train. I don't think I'd ever seen him act that considerate towards a girl. He sure as hell hadn't around me. I suddenly wished that I had worn something else when I saw the girl's neatly pressed skirt and blouse. Her hair was a deep chestnut and hung in thick waves down her back. I remember thinking that it looked like a horse's tail. But what stuck out the most, literally and figuratively were the girl's breasts. I didn't think fourteen year olds had breasts that big. I didn't. But I was a bit of a late bloomer. I looked down at my own flat and unflattering chest. I could pass as a boy if I didn't have such long hair.

He gave everyone a hug but me. I hung back and watched the girl. They held hands and gave each other overly mushy looks. At the time I thought he was mental. I was lost in my own little world and didn't realize he'd said anything to me until I felt a tug on one of my braids.

"Oi, Katie. Where are you?"

I looked over and gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry, sort of got a bit lost there."

He laughed and tugged affectionately on my braid again and soon we were off. Over the next few days I learned a lot about the type of woman Oliver seemed to repeatedly flock towards. It was as if he needed a balance in his life. Something to counter the Quidditch and the roughness of the sport. Of course, I didn't realize this at the time. I was only eleven. But over the years Wood's seemed to enjoy the girly girl. The feminine, petite and dainty women that always look perfect and most of them have been brunettes. Basically, opposite of everything that I am.

* * *

Katie stood outside of Oliver's door and pushed her key into the door. She'd come by about fifteen minutes early to pick up a few things she'd left the night of her dad's funeral and to meet Oliver for their weekly Saturday breakfast. The door creaked open and she walked into the messy flat. Clothes were strewn about and she rolled her eyes before heading towards Oliver's bedroom. It was a quiet Saturday morning and she was pretty sure he was probably still asleep.

Lost in her own world of thoughts, Katie had the tendency to tune everything out around her and get lost in her own world so she didn't hear the soft noises coming from the bedroom until it was too late. Her eyes widened in shock when she pushed Wood's door open. Her mouth dropped and their gazes met over, who she only could assume was Sarah's, shoulder. They were clearly engaging in a bit of morning sex with Wood sitting up against the headboard and Sarah mounted on top of him. Her stomach rolled and she stuttered over her words, barely able to get them out.

"I-I'm so sorry," she said before shutting the door behind her and quickly closing the door. She barely registered the loud swear that came from the room as she hurried across the flat, trying desperately to escape to the apparition point. Her thoughts were a jumble and she had to mentally shake herself to keep from crying. She shouldn't be this upset, right? Obviously Oliver had sex. He was a man after all…

"Katie! Katie, wait."

Katie slowed and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and turning around. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze and unconsciously backed up when stepped closer. She watched him stiffen a bit but drop his hand. He'd thrown on a pair of flannels before coming out and his hair was completely mussed. He rubbed the back of his neck and was silent. This was a new situation for both of them and she wasn't sure there was really anything to say. In nineteen years they'd never seemed to run out of words.

"I just came by for breakfast…" she stammered. "And to get my clothes from-from the other night."

Shit," Oliver swore under his breath. "Breakfast. It's Saturday. I completely forgot." He reached forward to touch her but she backed away, shaking her head.

"It's okay," she murmured. "It was stupid to assume you'd be free and all…I didn't think to owl you."

Oliver watched her avoid his gaze and touch. He frowned and let out a frustrated sigh. He supposed he deserved it. It had become a bit of a tradition for them. They'd started meeting every Saturday morning for breakfast the year she'd left Hogwarts. This was the first time he'd forgotten. Fuck.

"No, shit, Katie I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to owl me," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe I forgot. It's just, well, Sarah came over late last night and-"

Katie held up her hand. "It's okay. I get it. I'm just going to go. I have some stuff I need to do anyways." It had been two weeks to the day since her dad had died and she wanted to visit his grave and put some fresh flowers out. Everything died so quickly in the cold weather.

Oliver opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when his bedroom door closed. Sarah came out, dressed in one of his practice jerseys and a pair of his sweatpants that were too big for her. She gave him a small smile before coming to stand next to him.

"Hi," she said, her brow furrowed as she looked between the two. She extended her hand towards Katie. "You must be Katie. I'm Sarah."

Katie shook her hand and gave the small woman a half smile. Sarah was probably around five foot two and had curves in all the right places. Katie felt like an Amazon next to her. She had a good seven inches on her and although Katie had finally filled out, she still saw herself as a skinny and awkward girl with no womanly curves to speak of. Sarah had delicate, pixie like features, perfectly pale and clear skin with bright blue eyes. Her long, black hair was cut short and she barely reached Oliver's shoulder who was almost six foot four.

Oliver watched Katie and for some reason felt uncomfortable with Sarah's closeness. He wasn't sure if he should touch her in front of Katie or not. It was a stupid thought which he mentally shook off before sliding an arm around Sarah's shoulder.

"I really am sorry Katie," he muttered, as Sarah's body molded to his.

Katie visibly swallowed as she watched them before meeting his gaze for the first time. "No-no. It's really okay. It's just breakfast."

"Breakfast?" asked Sarah, tilting her head to look up at Oliver.

"Oh. Err…every Saturday morning Katie and I meet for breakfast and umm…well, I kind of forgot this morning."

Sarah visibly blushed and hung her head. "Oh! I'm sorry. Really. I'll just leave and you two can go."

"No! No," Katie said, puling at the sleeves of her hoodie. She didn't think she'd be able to be around him after what she'd just witnessed. She was sure she'd be teasing him about it in a few days but at the moment something about it just really hurt her.

"Really, it's okay. I'll just pick up my stuff later. I have to go get some flowers for my dad anyways and my mum wanted me to pick up some dragon scales and I think Aunt Jo needed something from Flourish and Blotts. I have the list…"

Oliver watched her ramble and tug at her sleeves, a sure sign she was uncomfortable and nervous. This wasn't how he wanted his best friend and girlfriend to meet. He'd actually been putting the meeting off but some things were inevitable. Especially when you forgot plans with your best friend, who had a key to your flat and you'd given leave to come and go whenever she pleased.

As if reading his thoughts, Katie pulled out the key ring and tugged the key off. "Here, under the…umm…circumstances, it's probably best I don't have this anymore." She let out a brittle laugh. "Wouldn't want to have any more awkward encounters."

Oliver stared at her, surprise on his face. Sarah watched them and her brow furrowed. When it was clear that Oliver wasn't going to take the key, she hesitantly reached out and took it and handed it to him.

"I'll just go," Katie said, turning to leave. At the door she turned back, Oliver was still staring at her and frowning and Sarah seemed to be uncomfortable and a bit confused. "IT was nice meeting you Sarah…"

"You too Katie," she said. "Oliver talks about you all the time."

Katie smiled and glanced at him before leaving. When she was safely out the door and on her way she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She felt incredibly unsettled and as absurd as it sounded, she felt like she'd just lost Oliver as well. Katie spent the rest of the morning sitting by her dad's grave and talking to the one man who always listened and never forgot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **What's His Game?

I've always loved Quidditch. That's a given. But, I don't think I fully understood what it actually meant to me until I played it. I didn't bother trying out for the team first year. I thought I might have a shot at the reserve team, but truthfully, I had a hard time adjusting to life away from my family. They were all I had known for eleven years and being off on my own was a bit odd. I don't think I would've had time for Quidditch. I was the first person sorted in my class and I was ridiculously nervous. Oliver was an oh-so-important fourth year so I didn't get a lot of help there. At least, not publicly.

I spent a lot of time in the library studying for class and making top marks. First year went by, rather uneventfully I might add. I made a new group of friends, they were a year older than me and I think that seemed a bit odd but nobody in my year in Gryffindor had the same interests, Quidditch, other than Cormac McLaggen and he was a pain in the arse.

Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George were the greatest group of friends anyone could ever ask for. It wasn't until second year that our friendship was firmly cemented. That was the year I made the team. Fred, George and Angelina had played the year before and Alicia had made the reserve team. It was great fun watching them play and I grew impatient waiting for second year to roll around so I could try out.

That year, Oliver was made Captain. That was the year I fully understood what Quidditch meant to him and to myself. Our father's were so proud of him. And I'll admit, he worked hard for that spot and worked his team just as hard. He expected nothing less of himself and therefore expected just as much of us. For the most part, we expected just as much ourselves. Even if we did complain about it.

Tryouts were hell but I was ready for anything he threw my way. I was the youngest one there. I don't think Oliver thought I'd be nearly as good as I was that day. But I had been training all summer with my dad. He would take me down to the valley and we'd train. My mum didn't approve at all and she was forever worrying over the injuries that seemed to follow me when I played. I'll admit, I had my fair share of Quidditch injuries over the year. I was a bit unlucky in that department.

That year, Wood was looking for three people. He needs two new chasers and a seeker. Fred and George had their positions in the bag. There weren't a better pair of beaters in the whole school. He'd decided on keeping Angelina in her position as well and of course, he was the keeper.

It was a cold and rainy day in September. Quidditch tryouts had been the day before and I managed to make it through the game without an injury. That was probably the only time that ever happened. Anyways, Alicia and I were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace working on homework. Wood said he'd let the players know individually if they had or had not made it. He didn't want those who didn't make it to be discouraged by the sport he loved so much.

Oliver sat down in front of Alicia on the coffee table and met her gaze. "Great job Spinnet. You've really improved. I think that year on the reserve team did wonders. Congratulations. I think you'll make a great addition to the team." Alicia's face lit up and she blushed at his praise.

"Thanks Oliver," she said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Oi, Bell," he said, looking over at me. "Can I talk to you privately."

I nodded, too nervous to say anything else. Alicia and I exchanged glances as he pulled me up off the sofa and led me over to a quiet corner in the common room. I was disgustingly nervous and I hated that he had this much power over me and I knew he was loving every second of it. He stared at me for a full minute before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Merlin Oliver! Just get on with it," I cried, pulling at the sleeves of my robe.

" Did Uncle Mike work with you this summer?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "Of course. You were too busy with…well…whatever it is you did."

He frowned before placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that Katie. I dunno…"

I shook my head too impatient to hear what it was he had to say. "Never mind that Oliver. Just tell me already."

He stared at me again and I wondered what was going through his head and why he felt the need to torture me. I refused to beg because I was pretty sure that's what he was waiting for.

"First off, I just want to say I was extremely impressed with your play out there. I don't think anyone's scored off me as many times as you did. You and Angelina and Alicia worked great together," he said, smiling. "So, never thought I'd say this, but I want you on my team."

"Merlins BEARD!" I squealed, launching myself into his arms. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" He hugged me back and laughed before pushing me off him and clearing his throat.

"Well, yes, you're welcome. You deserve it." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. One of his tell-tale signs that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

I grinned and he mussed my hair. "I'm proud of you Katie." His eyes turned a little more serious and I watched him in something akin to awe. He never spoke like that to me. I think that was the day our friendship changed. We'd been friends because it was almost like we had to be friends. But I earned his respect that day and I don't think I ever lost it.

* * *

Katie was pushing her way through the crowd as everyone tried to leave the Quidditch match at the same time. Oliver had been moved up to starting Keeper for Puddlemere United at the beginning of the season and the last game she had attended had been with her family and Oliver's family. Everyone was there to cheer him on in his professional debut. It was the last game she went to with her father. She came by herself this time, deciding that it was time for her to spend time doing things she and her dad had loved doing together.

Katie had decided to take a month's leave from her job at the Ministry of Magic. She was working on level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, in the British League headquarters. She and her dad used to have lunch together when he wasn't doing field work. Currently, Katie was working as a member of the charms team that helped hide Quidditch from Muggles.

She made her way towards Puddlemere's locker room and flashed her badge at the guards. They waved her through without any problem and she was given dirty glares from the Quidditch bunnies that sat outside the private area that led to the locker rooms waiting for the players to make their way past them.

It always amazed her that people did this. Oliver was acquiring a lot of female attention these days and was starting to appear in many articles. Women seemed to be flocking around the rookie and he was gaining quite a fan club. She pushed the heavy locker room door open and made her way in. Reporters were talking to the players and Katie recognized Sarah Fawcett sitting delicately on a bench away from the sweaty men and women. Katie frowned before plastering on a smile and walking over.

"Hey Sarah," she said. Katie hadn't seen the girl since their incident a few days ago. Sarah stood up and smiled, giving Katie a really unexpected hug.

"Hi Katie!" she said, smiling up at the taller woman. "I didn't know you were here. How come you weren't in Oliver's box?"

Katie waved that idea aside. "Oh, my dad Uncle Mack bought season tickets when we found out Oliver was getting moved up. We like to be near the action." The players were given boxes for families and friends and Oliver's rarely got any use as his family members preferred to be as close as possible.

"Oh," said Sarah, a small frown forming. "I'm not actually a big Quidditch fan…I really don't understand the game at all. Ollie's been trying to teach me but…" she shrugged. "I don't think it's been going that well."

Katie nodded and took in the small woman's appearance. She was dressed in a short wool skirt with black tights and knee high leather boots. A red sweater topped off her ensemble and she was draped in a lovely, calf-length, black witch's robe. Katie felt drab next to her in her low-rise jeans and Puddlemere United hoodie complete with Oliver's name and number on the back. Her pea-coat was thrown over her arm and her trainers were muddy. Her hair was thrown up in a pony tail, the long locks flowing down to mid-back. She had hardly any makeup on. Just a brush of mascara and some lip gloss. She had Oliver's number, 23, painted in blue, outlined in gold on her cheek. Sarah's makeup was flawless.

"Well, I'm sure you'll catch on…" she said, looking down. "It's not that hard."

Sarah nodded but didn't look convinced. "You played right? Oliver said you did. Said you were quite good and could've easily been professional. You were a…Chaser? The one's that scored and got the brown things hit at them."

Katie raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe Oliver had said that. She knew she was decent but she didn't think she was anywhere near the professional level. "Oh, yeah. I was. And they're called Bludgers," she said with a smile.

Sarah's face lit up and Katie assumed Oliver was coming over since she wasn't paying that much attention and probably wouldn't look like that if someone told her what the name of a Bludger was.

She turned around and saw Oliver making his way over towards them. Sarah stepped forward and he gave her a hug and a quick kiss but watched Katie out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at the ground and pulling at her sleeves again. Oliver let go of Sarah and pulled Katie into his arms. He hadn't seen her or talked to her since she walked in on him and Sarah and he felt like a right arse. She smelled like cookies and he kissed her lightly on her unpainted cheek.

"Hey," he murmured softly into her ear. "Nice hoodie. And that paint is very becoming."

Katie hugged him back and then slowly pulled away. He dropped his arms from around her and settled a proprietary arm around Sarah. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Yeah, thought I'd show you some support."

"You played great," she said, watching Sarah snuggle closer to him. He kissed her forehead and Katie felt something claw inside of her. Something like…jealousy. She cleared her throat and continued. "Your double-eights have gotten wicked fast." She shook her head. "You had me clawing at my face when you did the starfish and stick. I couldn't believe you pulled it off. Dad would've loved to see it."

Oliver grinned and they slid back into their usual conversation about Quidditch and how great he'd done. Sarah seemed to drift off or when she was paying attention, looked horribly confused when words like stooging or skinning came up. She looked like she was getting a bit annoyed so Katie attempted to steer the conversation in another direction.

"So what are you two doing today?" she asked, leaning back against the wall.

Oliver shrugged. "I don't know. Probably nothing. Might go to the Red Quaffle. Jocelyn Wadcock's place. We go there when we win a home game."

Sarah frowned and leaned against Oliver. "Ollie, I've had enough of Quidditch today," she said, turning in his arms so that she was pressed against him. "I think we should go back to your place and celebrate."

She rubbed up against him and Katie's cheeks turned bright red and she looked down. She definitely didn't need to be reminded of that. Sarah was murmuring something to him and Oliver kept glancing at Katie who was trying to find a way to escape.

"I think I'm going to head out," she said, slowly inching away. "I promised Alicia I'd drop in to see her anyways…"

Oliver disentangled himself from Sarah. "I'll be right back," he said to her. "I'm going to walk Katie out." Sarah nodded and waved to Katie who smiled back.

Oliver took Katie's elbow and led her through the crowded locker room. Once they were in the quiet tunnel he stopped her and turned her to face him. "Listen, I'm really sorry…Why didn't you return my owls?"

Katie frowned and looked down at the ground with a shrug. "I don't know. I had a bad week and didn't get the chance. I'm sorry."

Oliver frowned and pulled her closer and gave her a hug. "Ahhh Katie, I've been a shite friend this week…" He pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her on the corner of her mouth. "I promise I'll make it up to you. I have Wednesday off. What's say you and I do something. Just us."

Katie shrugged and stepped away. "Sure. It's no big deal Oliver. Anyways, I should go and you need to get back to Sarah."

Oliver frowned when she pulled away but nodded. "Yeah…I'll talk to you later?"

Katie just nodded and gave him a small wave before leaving to the apparition point. This was getting way to complicated. She had to plan when to see her best mate? Sure Oliver had dated but nothing had been this…well, serious. Or maybe it didn't seem like it because she'd always been at Hogwarts. This past year it had been them and he'd had a few flings here or there but she never had to meet the girls. Katie sighed and made her way out of the stadium. She needed to talk to Alicia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:** What We Could Never Admit

Most people think Oliver is a bit Quidditch obsessed. Well, they're not wrong, that's for sure. Morning practices, long-winded and boring speeches, intricate plays…all things to suggest that our Captain was a bit of a nutter when it came to Quidditch. Now, as much as I complained with the rest of my mates, I truthfully didn't mind. I was just as crazed over the sport. I just hid it better. Of course, each year we lost, each year he became a little more…mental. But what can I say? I went on to win the cup three more times.

Oliver wasn't much for school. He did well in his classes and managed to scrape up nine O.W.L.S. and seven N.E.W.T.S.. He didn't particularly care though. When McGongall asked what field of work he was looking into, he stared at her blankly and she let out a sigh. She wanted him to have something to fall back on in case something happened. So, being the amenable person he is, he thought about it for a while and decided that if he couldn't play Quidditch, he wouldn't want to have anything to do with it. There was really only one class he truly enjoyed, Care of Magical Creatures. Oliver was an outdoorsy type through and through. So he decided he'd work with magical creatures if worse came to worse.

"Bloody cow," I thought, glaring at Wood's latest girlfriend. It was my third year and I wanted to chuck something at his head. He and some stupid sixth were snogging against the entrance to the Gryffindor locker rooms. I'd come down to get in some flying time. It was evening on a lovely Saturday and I could see that he had her pressed against the wall, their hands moving around under their robes. I blushed a bit but straightened my head and walked right by them. I'm pretty sure the only reason they noticed anything was because I slammed the door.

I walked into the girls changing room and changed into my practice gear. I put my hair up and walked out of the room and stopped. Oliver was leaning back against the wall, one foot over the other and his arms were crossed. He raised an eyebrow at me and I had the urge to whack him with my broom. I just rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Oi, Bell," he called, easily catching up with me. "What's the matter?"

We were out on the pitch now and I turned, shrugged my shoulders and said, "Nothing."

He grabbed me by my pony tail and pulled me back so that my back was pressed against his chest. I gasped my outrage but his lips were against my ear and he said, "Don't lie Katie. You're pissed about something. What is it?"

He slowly turned me around until I was facing him. He brushed my hair off my forehead and let his hands rest on my waist. There was an odd charge running between this, something I didn't understand at that time. His gaze kept falling to my lips and I could feel the heat of his body and wanted to press myself closer. I'm sure he understood the attraction before I did but I guess we both decided that it was better if we just ignored it.

I raised my chin and met his inquiring gaze. His eyes were dark and warm with gold flecks towards the middle. "I don't like her."

He stared at me blankly before realization clouded his face. He quickly dropped his hands from my waist and rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "She's a bit catty," he said, grinning. "But an excellent snogger."

I glared at him, feeling hurt by what he said. I'd never even kissed a boy. I hit him in the shin with my broom.

"Fuckin' hell," he cursed, hopping on one leg. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That's a good reason Wood," I snapped. I stormed back into the locker room, no longer in the mood to fly.

There were so many incidents like that over the next few years. Me showing my apparent jealousy, him showing what I always hoped was his but chalked up to being a brotherly protectiveness. I never wanted to recognize my attraction for what it was but some things you just couldn't deny anymore.

* * *

"I think I have feelings for my best mate."

Alicia Spinnet looked up from the cake she was currently frosting and stared at a flustered Katie Bell. She was a bit pale and had lost some weight in the past few weeks since her father's death. Alicia worried about her constantly. It was her nature. "Pardon me?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Katie, I love you and all…but not like that."

Katie glared at her. "Oh shut it. Not you. Oliver."

Alicia stared at her then rolled her eyes. "No you don't. Stop being melodramtic. You don't have feelings for Oliver. Why would you? I mean, it's not like you ever showed signs or anything. You've never stared at him from afar, dreamed about kissing him, kissed him, danced with him or let him hold you in his arms, cuddle with him at night-Oh wait. YES YOU HAVE!"

Katie frowned and sat down in a chair. "You're not helping you know." She dipped her finger in the icing and licked it off. "Besides. I've never kissed him."

"What about that time in fourth year?"

"Oh," Katie said. "Almost doesn't count. I never snogged him."

"Snogged who?" a voice asked from the doorway.

Katie turned and smiled at Angelina Johnson. She opened her mouth to speak but was rudely interrupted by Alicia.

"Snogging Puddlemere's star keeper," Alicia said. "Katie's certain she's never done it."

Katie threw a dirty look at Alicia before chucking a clump of icing at her. "Just tell everyone why don't you. Please, be sure to send a letter to George. I'm sure he'd find it a right laugh."

Angelina and Alicia laughed before shooting looks at one another. Angelina sat down across from Katie and tasted the icing herself.

"They already know," she said with a wave of her hand. "Besides. It's pretty obvious you've been in love with him since you were kids."

"I'm not in love with him!" she said, pouting. "Who said anything about love?"

"Stuff it Bell. You fancy him," she said. "But when did you come to this realization?"

Katie frowned. "I hate his girlfriend-"

"Wood has a girlfriend?"

"Yes and if you'd let me finish without interrupting I'd tell you more," she snapped. Angelina grinned but stayed quiet. "Anyways, it's Sarah Fawcett. I believe she was in your year right? Well, I…umm…I walked on them having sex on Saturday."

Angelina and Alicia gasped before bursting into giggles. "You saw them having sex? That's a right way to start the morning."

Katie frowned and glared at them. "He forgot our Saturday breakfast. We've been doing it every Saturday for more than a year…and he just forgot! Then, today, after his game, he said I should 'owl' him if I wanted to make plans to hang out with him on a free day." She let out a loud sigh. "I've never had to owl him to make plans. And…every time I see Sarah I get the misguided urge to slap her across the face. It's awful cause she's so bloody nice and that just makes me hate her more."

Her friends stared at her and she felt a bit stupid for her rant. "She doesn't even like Quidditch," Katie mumbled.

"Well, that's not a surprise," Alicia said. "Oliver's never dated anyone connected to the sport."

Angelina nodded. "Anyone he's ever been 'serious' about hasn't played. Most seemed to have liked the game…but not many knew much about it."

"Ughhh…why would he date someone who didn't know anything about the game?" Katie groaned, frustrated.

"He's never dated a blonde either," said Alicia, staring at Katie. "At least, none that I can recall."

Katie frowned and thought about what she said. It was true. He had never dated anyone that remotely resembled her. They'd all been petite, dark and exotic. She glanced at her friend. Just like Alicia. Katie let out a dejected sigh and sagged into her chair.

Angelina and Alicia exchanged looks and Angelina sat down next to her. "Maybe you don't really fancy him Katie," she said. "Maybe you're just jealous that his time is being monopolized by someone other than yourself."

"Yeah," said Alicia, though she didn't look like she believed it. "It's like you said. It's basically been you two for the past year and before that you didn't notice because you were still at Hogwarts."

"Maybe…." Katie said, staring at the floor. "That has to be it. There's no way I fancy him. It'd be too weird. I'm just being stupid."

Katie was desperately trying to convince herself that this was the case but it seemed that the more she repeated it in her mind, the less likely it really was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **Where I Stand

There were many times throughout the years that were troubling but I'm sure that my fourth year and Oliver's seventh was the worst. At least they were for me. I didn't want him to leave. I was losing him all over again. This time it was worse because we were old enough to understand the changes that would happen. He was leaving Hogwarts and I would be stuck behind.

We still hadn't won the cup and my fourth year was very grueling. Practices started early in the morning and would last for hours. Oliver would pull us out in any weather condition and two weeks before the season officially began, I caught a severe cold. There was nothing to be said for it. His obsession was unstoppable and I don't think he even noticed how ill I was.

It was a Saturday evening and the common room was filled with chattering students who decided to escape the rainy evening for a warm fire and a game of Wizard's Chess or fun with friends. I spied Fred and George in the corner whispering deviously about something. They glanced over and me and grinned. I gave them a weak smile before turning back to my book and curling under the blankets. I had a box of tissue for my runny nose and was feeling very tired…

I was very involved in my Charms book when I noticed the room quiet. Looking around, I realized everyone was staring at Oliver. My eyebrows rose in surprise. He was drenched and dripping mud all over the common room floor.

"Oi, Wood!" yelled Fred. "Are you mental? Don't tell me you were flying in that bloody mess?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he looked at Fred and the cheeky grin slowly slipped off Fred's face. "I want you all in the locker room in ten minutes!" He made sure to make eye contact with each of us before turning and slamming his way through the portrait hole.

Angelina rolled her eyes and went back to her game of chess with Alicia. There's no bloody way we're going out there tonight. He's bloody mental."

"Katie," Alicia said, moving her pawn. "You need to go talk to him. He's gone round the bend."

"What?" I asked, my eyes going wide. "Why me?"

"He won't listen to any of us," George called, an array of sparks coming from his wand.

"But it's cold out there and I don't feel well," I said, burrowing deeper under my covers.

"Well, if someone doesn't go soon," George said, staring pointedly at me. "We're all going to be in a right fix."

I sighed and through the covers off, the cold air hitting me like a brick. Shivering I slipped my feet into my trainers and grabbed George's proffered cloak and wrapped it snuggly about. "You're horrible teammates," I said, sticking my tongue out.

That night was bitterly cold and I remember sneaking through the castle and onto the pitch. I was soaked and freezing and very grumpy. I was ready to give Oliver a piece of my mind but he was sitting so dejectedly in on one of the benches that I stopped.

"Oliver?"

He looked up, his brown eyes sad and distant. "I knew they'd send you."

I sat down next to him and he jumped up and started pacing. "This is my last year Katie, " he started. "We have to win this. We have to. It's Quidditch. We're the best. These bloody accidents are a load of shite."

I stood up and hurried over to him. Placing my hands on his arms I stopped his pacing. "It'll be alright Oliver," I said, squeezing his arms. "We'll do it. You know we will."

I felt the heat of his hands through my wet shirt as they rested on my hip. His eyes widened as he kept glancing towards my parted lips. I sucked in a breath, my own eyes widening. His lips were moving closer to mine and my stomach was tightening up. I was shivering and knew it wasn't from the cold.

"Katie," he whispered, his lips a breath away.

I sneezed. Violently. Our heads bumped and he pulled away, startled by what had just happened. He rubbed his forehead. I couldn't stop sneezing and that led to coughing which led to watering eyes.

"Alright Bell," he said, putting one arm around my shoulders and another on my hot forehead. "Let's get you to Hospital. Again."

* * *

The moment was lost and we hadn't had once since. I always wondered what would've happened if I hadn't been sick.

Katie was curled up in her window nook staring out at the rain. It was a cold day and the excitement and momentary happiness she'd felt at the game a few days ago had long since disappeared. Sighing, she clouded the pane and drew a heart in the fog her breath had created.

"This is bloody absurd," she said, frowning. "I do NOT have feelings for Oliver Wood." Alicia and Angelina hadn't been much of a help. They'd teased her and reminded her of the almost-kiss in fourth year until she'd left in a huff. "They're wrong."

"Who's wrong?" Oliver asked, coming into her flat. He sauntered over to Katie and pushed her over and sat next to her on the seating ledge. "Well?"

She stared at him and pursed her lips. They'd never talked about it. Never mentioned it. Taking a deep breath she said, "Do you remember that night in the locker room. Your seventh year?"

He looked at her intently. His brown eyes sparkled and a small grin tugged at his lips. He knew exactly which one she was thinking of. "The night I almost snogged you but instead you sneezed bogies in my mouth?" He said, laughing. "Course. How could I forget that?"

"Why'd you do it?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He watched her blonde hair move around her shoulders. He'd always loved that hair. Loved touching it and the way it always smelled of vanilla and the fresh air. It was Katie's smell. His fingers brushed the golden strands. Silky. "I dunno Katie." He said, sighing. "You looked exceptionally lovely that night. And even though you were sick as a Crup, you came to me."

His eyes met hers and he smiled. "I guess I just wanted to kiss you."

Katie tucked her feet up under her and turned towards the window, pressing her forehead against the pane. She sighed softly and felt his fingers touch hers a moment later. "I suppose I wanted you to kiss me, too.

"What brought this on?" he asked, stroking her hand. "You've never asked before. What's it to do with Ange and Alicia?"

"Oh," she said, facing him, pulling her hand away. "It's really nothing. They're just being silly. They think you're mental but that's nothing new."

Standing up se stretched and he watched the t-shirt pull across her chest and swallowed before quickly looking away. She was his best mate. That's all. But bloody hell, she'd turned into a knock-out and he'd noticed everything about her gorgeous body since her fourth year. He stood up and picked up her hoodie and tossed it to her. "Come on Katie. Let's go. I owe you a some food."

She laughed and tugged her Puddlemere sweatshirt over head.

"I really am sorry about the other day," he said, moving his hand to the small of her back and easing her towards the door.

He didn't see the smile slide from her face. She didn't want to be reminded of Sarah or what she'd seen. "Yes, well," she started, clearing her throat. "It was pretty awkward and I'm sure it'll be forever scarred into my brain."

Oliver smiled and led her down the stairs towards the Floo. "Diagon?"

"Course," she said, smiling up at him.

Oliver took her hand and pulled her into the floo. "Diagon Alley," he said his voice clear and crisp.

Jocelyn Wadcock's was a popular hangout for Quidditch players. It was lively and fun and they were very nice about removing annoying fans. It was why Oliver loved to come here. He didn't have to worry about being interrupted and he didn't mind slinging a few drinks to help out ol' Wadcock when she needed it. Oliver snuck into his favorite restaurant through the back alley.

Katie's hand was tucked into his and he was idly rubbing the back with is thumb. Her skin was smooth and soft. He loved the way it felt. Why did he almost kiss her? Oliver never knew the answer to that. She'd just looked lovely and he'd wondered what her lips would feel like. Katie stirred up something inside of him but she was his best mate and he was determined to push those feelings aside. She didn't need another bloke trying to get into her knickers.

Oliver let out a low growl. No bloody way would he let some prat come near her. She deserved something more than a quick tumble. He promised Uncle Mike he'd take care of her and he was bloody well going to do it.

When they got to the table, Katie's eyes widened. Sarah was already sitting at the table. "Oliver," she said, her voice filled with delight a small frown forming when she noticed their hands. "They thought I was meeting you here. I hope you don't mind?"

"Course not," he said, smiling, dropping Katie's hand. He moved away from Katie and leaned down and kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "I always want you around."

Katie felt his warmth and heat slide away from her. She missed it. She missed his body pressing against hers. She missed the way his hand would find the small of her back and lead her towards their destination. He was always so sure and so in control. She wanted him next to her.

Sitting down, her smile plastered to her face, thoughts of Sarah's small body wrapped around Oliver's made her very uncomfortable. There was nothing for it. She sucked in a breath, startled at her realization. She was in love with Oliver Wood.

"Bloody Hell," she muttered. Now what?


	8. Chapter 8

Katie did her best to give Sarah a bright smile but she had a feeling the other witch just knew. Sliding into a chair across from the happy couple, Katie put her napkin in her lap and did what she could to put on a happy show. He was her best mate and if Oliver liked Sarah, than she would like Sarah.

"How've you been Sarah," Katie inquired as she raised her glass to her lips.

"Quite well!" Sarah said.

Her gaze looked adoringly upon Oliver and Katie noticed her hand slide down to his thigh. Swallowing, Katie looked away suddenly wanting to be anywhere but here. Of course, she was stuck and she knew it.

Oliver watched Katie closely as Sarah continued to chat with his best mate. She was uncomfortable and Sarah was grating her nerves. He noticed her eyes drifting to Sarah's hand and he couldn't help but cough when his girlfriends hand grazed a certain area. He liked Sarah. She was funny, gorgeous, kind if a little ditzy. He didn't like that Katie didn't like her, though he could see she was desperately trying.

He watched her play with her gorgeous hair and his thoughts drifted back to her flat. He was a bit surprised she'd asked about that almost-kiss. He'd done his best to push it aside over the years. They were just kids after all. He didn't want to think about her that way. Didn't want Katie to be anything other than the friend he'd known all these years.

"Isn't that right Oliver," Sarah questioned, rubbing his thigh.

Clearing his throat, Oliver looked away from Katie and looked down at his girlfriend. He hadn't the slightest clue what she'd said. Giving her a sheepish look and rubbing the back of his neck he shrugged. "I didn't hear what you said, love."

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "Thinking about Quidditch, no doubt," she said, laughing softly. "I said, don't you think Katie would mix quite well with Roger Davies?" Sarah smiled at Katie. "You'd be a lovely couple!"

Oliver frowned and met Katie's eyes. Davies was a poncy git and he'd be damned if Katie dated that idiotic Ravenclaw. Katie smiled at him, her eyes telling him that would never happen. Of course, Katie was too nice to tell this to Sarah but he was glad he wouldn't need to worry about that mess. She deserved better. She deserved the best out there.

"Dunno Sarah," Katie said, biting into her bread. "Davies and I never really got on. We actually know each other quite well."

"Really?" asked Oliver, eyes narrowing. "How well?"

Katie, a bit taken back by his tone just shrugged. "Well, same year at Hogwarts, played the same Quidditch position and had loads of classes together. Roger's a great bloke but I'm pretty sure he'd never want to date me."

"But Katie," Sarah started. "He spoke quite highly of you and he and I keep in touch. I'm sure he'd love to see you again."

Katie just smiled and shrugged. She didn't really want to see Roger but something inside of her told her she should accept. Perhaps it was the way Oliver was glaring at her or perhaps it was time she did something about her feelings. She'd been denying them all these years; maybe, she should take part and do something.

Meeting Oliver's brown eyes she saw annoyance, anger and something else. He didn't like this conversation at all and Katie thought, could she hope? Was he jealous? Pulling her eyes away, Katie looked at Sarah.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a horrible idea," she replied, smiling.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Sarah exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'll send round an owl and we'll get you made up and lovely."

Oliver grunted and pulled away. "Katie is lovely. She doesn't need to be dolled up for Roger Davies," he muttered.

Katie looked at him in surprise but Sarah just waved his concerns away. "Of course she's lovely but with her legs, she'd be unstoppable in the right skirt and dress robes."

Smiling weakly, Katie finished her water. She didn't want a makeover.

"Well, I wouldn't want a girl to change who she was for me," Oliver said vehemently.

Sarah ignored him and chatted with Katie throughout the rest of the meal. Oliver appeared to become more sullen as the time went on. He watched Katie carefully through hooded eyes and saw her face light up, the small frown tug at her lips, her nose wrinkle in disdain and that beautiful smile that just seemed to make the sun seem dim. Of course, the sadness in her eyes hadn't disappeared but she'd be beautiful no matter what.

Lunch was finally over and the three headed out the way they came in. "Gonna run Katie back to her flat," he muttered. "I'll be over later."

Sarah nodded and gave Katie a quick hug. "I'll owl you!" Kissing Oliver quickly, she waved and apparated away.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked, frowning. "You seem angry."

Reaching for her, he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. Breathing in her scent, he sighed and apparated them back to her flat. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" she asked, leaning back, lingering in his warm embrace.

Staring into her hazel eyes, Oliver nodded. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his finger sliding down her cheek. Nothing was wrong accept that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her soft lips and hold her in his arms.

"Fuck," he mumbled, realizing how bad this was, pulling away and giving her a long look before he disappeared with a loud crack.


End file.
